1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package structure and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package structure with an embedded die and a method of fabricating said package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a circuit substrate mainly comprises multiple patterned circuit layers and dielectric layers which are alternately stacked on one another. The patterned circuit layers are made of, for example, copper foils which are defined by a photolithography process and an etching process. The dielectric layers are disposed between the patterned circuit layers to isolate the patterned circuit layers. In addition, the stacked patterned circuit layers are electrically connected together through plating through holes (PTHs) or conductive vias penetrating the dielectric layers. Finally, various electronic devices (such as active or passive devices) are disposed on the surface of the circuit substrate, and electrical signal propagation is achieved by means of the circuit design of internal circuits.
However, in order to satisfy the requirements of light weight, compactness, and portability of the electronic products in the market, the electronic devices originally welded onto the surface of the circuit substrate are now designed as embedded components in the circuit substrate, so as to increase a wiring area on the surface of the circuit substrate and miniaturize the electronic products. Conventionally, holes should be first formed on the substrate, such that dies can be placed in the substrate. Thereafter, the holes are filled with an insulating material to embed the dies into the substrate. Unfortunately, after said fabrication process is completed, the workability of the dies cannot be guaranteed. Moreover, there exists no chance of rework when the embedded dies and contacts are misaligned. Besides, given that the substrate is being warped, bumps on the dies may come off from the circuit layers, such that the dies cannot be operated in a normal manner.